Madam Snape
by HermioneSnapeloverduck99
Summary: Eileen Snape wants nothing more than for her only son to be happy. But Severus is to stubborn for his own good, Eileen then takes matters into her own hands. Step one: find Severus a wife...


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Madam Snape: Chapter One

"Mother!" Severus Snape exclaimed at the dark haired woman sat before him.

"Now Severus, you know that you are not getting any younger. Besides how can you deny your mother grandchildren?

"You and I both know that it is not safe for me to take a wife. Besides you already have three grandchildren."

"Oh tish tosh. The war is over, Voldemort is dead. You can have a life! To hell with what that old coot said, he is not your father and I do not understand why you worshiped him."

"I did not worship him Mother." Snape said through gritted teeth. "He saved my life."

"No, you saved your life. You were the one to leave those vile people. Dumbledore made you risk your life even more than before. I could have had you out of the country! You would of never of had to sufer through the hell he made you go through. Greater good my arse!"

"There is no point in getting upset Mother. Whats done is done. I am just glad to be a free man."

"I know dear. I just want you to be happy."

"And all I want to do is to make you proud." Snape said as he stood to leave. Joined by his mother she escorted im through the halls of Prince Manor.

"You already have Severus." Giving her son a brief hug she watched him disappear with a pop.

'

"Remy, fetch me my books. It is time to take matters into my own hands.

Hogwarts

"I hate that man!" twenty year old Hermione Granger exclaimed as she slammed her books down on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"What did Ron do this time?" Harry asked, her best friend of eight years.

"Its not Ron. Professor Snape is a complete and utter arse!"

"It took you eight years to figure that out? I thought you were the smart one." Harry mused "What did he do?"

"He denied my application for apprenticeship. He know that if I wish to be a potion mistress I have to study under a master." Hermione sad as she dropped onto the wooden bench in anger.

"There has to be another potion master that can teach you."

"No, they are all retired. Snape is the last one left in the United Kingdom. Why did you assume that Ron did something? You know that I have not spoken to him sense he cheated on me."

"Ginny got a letter from him this morning. I thought he might have sent you another apology letter."

"Oh, so how is he doing? Enjoying himself?"

"He is working for George, helping him get over Fred and all."

"And whats her face?"

"Also doing well. The baby should be here in a few months."

"Excellent, well that makes my day that much better. I am going to bed now. I will see you in the morning Harry."

"Hermione, for what its worth I am sorry." Harry smiled sadly at his best friend. She smiled back and left the Great Hall, books and all.

The Great Hall was full of anxious voices the next morning as Harry, Hermione, and Neville approached. Almost everyone was bent over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Guys, look at this!" Ginny called over to them, waving a page of the paper in the air. They quickly sat down and pulled the paper towards her.

"The most Ancient House of Prince has announced this morning that marriage contracts are being accepted from all of age witches, regardless of blood status. The current head of the house Prince is Madam Eileen Prince-Snape. Who gained the title after her brother, Lord Nigel Prince died from a tragic drowning accident fifteen years ago. Madam Snape has not been heard of publicly for nearly twenty years. In order to continue the Prince line Madam Snape will choose the most suitable application for her son Severus Snape (38). Applications are due no later than November first."

"Snapes mom is making him get married!" Neville said in shock.

"

"Why would anyone want to marry him?" Harry said in disgust.

"I'm going to put one in." Hermione murmured more to herself than her friends.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief, looking at her like she had grown an extra head.

"If his mother accepts me than he has no choice but to help he. I can put it as a condition in the application."

"Hermione this is more than a certificate. This is marriage, together for forever and always. You will be with him until one of you dies."

"I know Ginny, you do not know how much this means to me. I have to get my mastery. I need his help. I'm going to the library. I wont be in class." Hermione swept from the hall, her friends gaping at her as she left.

"What was that all about? She never willingly skips class." Neville asked looking at Harry for answers.

"Before we left, she obliviated her parents we went to bring them back but she over did the spell a little bit. The only thing that can undo the spell is a dangerous potion. One that only a potion master has access to. I think Hermione would willingly suffer till Snape dies as long as she can get her family back."

"That is so sad Harry, why didn't she tell anyone?"

"She didn't want the extra attention."


End file.
